


Peach bubblegum（成将）

by krbyskousuke



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-parent Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krbyskousuke/pseuds/krbyskousuke
Summary: “成灿的心口又一次猛地疼起来。”
Relationships: Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro, Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro
Kudos: 15





	Peach bubblegum（成将）

**Author's Note:**

> 一发短打ooc玩具车，乱伦背德注意，好孩子别看，雷的也别看m(_ _)m谢谢谢谢谢谢

没等将太郎细嚼慢咽着品尝完还有小半碗的火腿蛋炒饭，也没叫他爱吃就尽管放开了吃，成灿端着自己的碗勺走去厨房往水池边上一丢，随手先刷起池里被温水浸泡析出大量油花的锅来。父母都不在家的情况早已不是第一次，而成灿这天给将太郎和自己下厨，在这个家还是第一次。将太郎的母亲虽早早便独自抚养儿子，料理水平却十年如一日地令人叹气。将太郎在母亲再婚前一直对“好吃的家饭”这个概念的认知少得可怜。

还好鼓起勇气主动做了，否则今天又得不是泡面就是外卖，总这么吃身体真要吃不消。成灿用厚厚的海绵布小心擦拭着不那么防粘的锅底心里默默地想。

“成灿呀，我吃好了，要帮忙吗？”渐行渐近的棉布拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒仿佛谁在轻拍膨胀的小枕头，缠绕着一圈软软糯糯的韩语将耳朵塞得鼓鼓囊囊。门外这个才成为他哥哥不久的人半小时前也是这样来到他身后，像个不谙世事的孩童一脸神奇地伸头探脑，看着他把葱和火腿熟练地嚓嚓切成几乎匀称的小丁，看着玩具史莱姆似的鸡蛋在他飞速搅动的手下刮起小旋风变成鲜黄的蛋液，混合沾好油的隔夜饭在锅里滚成金灿灿的漂亮颗粒，然后咯咯地笑出声，甩着长长的睡衣袖口边拍手边用尚且生疏的韩语一字一句认真地说，成灿跟爸爸一样棒呢，像在给食物施魔法。

成灿的心口又一次猛地疼起来。

将太郎前倾着身体，手绕过成灿高大的身躯小心翼翼把自己的碗勺浸在盈满泡沫的水中，本是好好卷上去的袖筒突然哗地一同耷拉了进去。成灿一个条件反射迅速抓住将太郎的手臂，也没能避免袖口吸了水变成沉甸甸的一块。

“唉哥，我来就好，你看你袖子都湿了。”

成灿有时候觉得他的义兄像块被吹起来的水蜜桃泡泡糖，浑身散发清澈香甜的特有气味，看似蓬软却意外地质地坚韧，带来一种令他无法拒绝怜爱的柔和压迫感。

“灿啊，真的不用吗？”

本抓在手里的白皙手腕环住了自己的腰，背后跟着贴上来大片紧密的温热，水蜜桃味的泡泡炸了。成灿转过身便着了迷似地啃咬着义兄那散发着淡淡沐浴乳香的脖颈，再是粉润的嘴唇，再是鱼跃般灵动的舌。将太郎的手乖顺地搭在成灿宽阔的肩上，任由成灿贪婪而温柔地索取再恋恋不舍地放开，继而深情又迷离地望着自己，眼神里写满了对虚实的难分。

哥真可爱，哥是世界上最可爱的人，吃一万遍也不够，要疯了——成灿从第一次，到不知是第几次将这些话语升华在将太郎体内满满地释放，光亮的厨房地砖上闪着一片片激情过后的体液痕迹。将太郎被要得彻底没了力气，趴在作业台上被成灿圈在臂弯如视珍宝般地爱抚。朦胧中将太郎感受到成灿在他耳边吐着热气：哥，做我的人吧。

将太郎轻声应了句嗯。

那哥晚上不要再和爸爸做爱了，要只做我的人。

成灿将脸深深埋进将太郎的颈窝，温热的透明液体徐徐浸入将太郎本就汗津津的发梢处。

将太郎这次没有回答，唯独眼睛弯成两个漂亮的月牙。

END


End file.
